This invention relates to audio signal line testing devices, and more particularly a portable microphone/speaker device capable of monitoring or troubleshooting such lines during installation thereof. Even more particularly this invention relates to a device of the type described which is capable also of sensing the presence of phantom or intercom power during such installation proceedings.
One of the procedures necessary during the installation of audio communication systems is to make sure that the various lines that are installed to carry the audio signals are properly installed or connected, so that communications between various points in the system can be achieved as desired. Therefore, before the system is placed in use it is customary to test or troubleshoot the various signal lines to make sure that the signals are properly transmitted between the various points in the desired manner. By way of example, during a nationally televised golf tournament, or the like, numerous audio signal lines or cables must be laid throughout the course to enable communication between various stations (for example video camera stations and the like) spaced throughout the course. As a consequence, when the various cables are laid or installed, they must be tested to make sure that they are properly connected.
Currently there are available in the marketplace rather complicated and large pieces of equipment which can be employed for testing the ability of such cables to properly carry audio signals. Most such current equipment, however, is not only rather costly, but also is rather cumbersome and difficult to transport to the various stations from which tests must be conducted.
It is an object of this invention, therefore, to provide a relatively simple and small portable device or box which can be readily carried by an individual for use in testing the various lines or cables of an audio signal system of the type described.
A more specific object of this invention is to provide a combined microphone/speaker box or device which is of the hand-held variety, and which can be employed to test audio signal lines or cables of the type described for any ring proper connections and also for checking such lines for phantom power or intercom power.
Still a further object of this invention is to provide a portable device of the type described which can be releasably connected to a conventional headphone so that each of two such devices can be located at different stations in an audio system to enable two way communication via the associated headphones rather than via the device's speaker.
Other objects of the invention will be apparent hereinafter from the specification and from the recital of the appended claims, particularly when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.